The non-ionizing radiation is the radiation which does not have the energy that enables electron to be ionized by tearing electron from atoms and/or molecules; but which has the energy to increase different energy levels by stimulating the electrons of the atoms and/or molecules. Near ultraviolet waves, visible light wave, infrared waves, microwaves or radio waves can be given as examples for the said radiations.
The microwaves interact with the water molecules and enable the said molecules to vibrate in higher speeds and amplitudes. With this feature, the microwaves are also used in heating and cooking.
The devices such as mobile phones, wireless phones, wireless network access points used today operate in microwave band; that is they radiate microwave radiation in are where they are used. Microwave radiations may have adverse effects on living tissues as well as the said radiation may cause adverse effects on operation of devices such as cardiac pacemakers.
In the state of the art, in order to protect the human body from the effects of the non-ionizing radiations, there are accessories such as necklace and the like which enable the said radiation to be absorbed, and which people not wanting to get harmed by the radiations have on them.
International Patent document no WI2012001725, an application known in the state of the art, discloses a device such as ring, earring, brooch, pendant and the like which enables to reduce the effects of the electromagnetic pollution by using graphite powder. Even if the said accessory can provide protection for the person who has it on him/her, it cannot avoid the other interactions that can occur with the said radiations.